Guide to Pseudonyms
As you know, Pencil 2.O is clearly not an animated show, and far from a show with voice actors. But if we did have a steady cast, we would seriously need to conceal some people's names.I do enjoy the practice that the II crew did in episode 16. But I don't think leaving the entire name censored or using account names makes it a good one - we're (mostly) human here, and people feel more comfortable when relating to human names than words. Therefore, I have devised a complex system of using pseudonyms. Here are four types of people I'd rename to voice characters. Note: As of 2018, this page is obsolete for future episodes created by me. 1: People who have died This seems stupid, but if I could travel back in time to record them in Pencil 2.O roles, I would totally do so. Here's the rest of the original cast of The Mikado. *Sybil Grey (Peep-Bo) → Sxxxx (5) Gxxx (4) → '''Susan Gray *Jessie Bond (Pitti-Sing) → Jxxxxx Bxxx → Judith Bell *Rosina Brandram (Katisha) → Rachel Buchanan *Durward Lely (Nanki-Poo) → Douglas Long *Frederick Bovill (Pish-Tush) → Frederick'''Sometimes events like this happen. It's totally okay; they've been dead for about a century. '''Bailey *Rutland Barrington (Pooh-Bah) → Robert Blankenship *George Grossmith (Ko-Ko) → George Gutierrez *Richard Temple (The Mikado) → Richard Taylor 2: People you know but live far away The next state or country is a good indicator of a thing like this. I'm doing the living presidents of the United States because it's 23 at night and I got nothing else. *Jimmy Carter → Jarter Cimmy → Jxxxxx (6) Cxxxx (5) → Joseph Clark *George Herbert Walker BushI doubt you'll have this problem, but just in case you do, here are the rules for MIDDLE NAMES: For females, the first letter is used. For males, the last letter is used. And if you're neither, whatever floats your boat. It may modify... Brian Gary may become Brian Ygar and convert so: as Bryan. → Gush Trebreh Reklaw Beorge → Gxxx+tr Bxxxxx → Gariter Bailey *Bill Clinton → Blinton Cill → Brandon Cook *George Walker Bush → Gary R Bailey → Garry Bailey *Barack Obama → Brian Obrien 3: People who voice other people Yes, because people actually do want non-object show-based voice actorsI'm thinking anime ... anyone else? to hypothetically voice-act on the show. You do not have to do this with voice actors big already in the OSC: i.e. Cary/Michael Huang, Adam Katz, Niall Burns, etc. I'm assuming you don't need those reference points, given I've two examples in the algorithm box. Here is the cast of one of the episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants as their noms de plume. *'Kim Terry' (SpongeBob, Fish #40, Narrator, Bert, Jeeves) *'Fred Blankenship' (Patrick, Fish #106) *'Bennie Clark' (Mr. Krabs, Fish #105) *'Bob Y Davis' → Bobby Davis'This is totally not a coincidence. (Clam, Appraiser, Bill, Fish #41) *'Fred Mann (Employee, Bystander, Fish #60) 4: People you know and live nearby The same state or country is a good indicator of a thing like this. Here are the pseudonymised list of people in one of my school classes: *Adam Alvarez *Rosemarie Alvarez *Robin Amos *Ellsworth Arnold *Kendrick Bennett *Lee Carpenter *Tranquilino Duncan *Geoffrey Elmore *Fannie Green *Paul Harris *Susan Johnston *Bob Jones *Helen Lambert *Kim Larson *Yee Morales *Marguerite Neal *Peter Perez *Henry Rivera *Oscar Rivera *Sandra Snyder *Mason Yeager Category:Tips Category:Extra Stuff